rikiohfandomcom-20200215-history
Manabu
Manga Manabu is the incredibly spoiled and overweight son of the Warden. In the manga, he doesn't speak so much as a single line of dialogue, and just follows his father around everywhere. When he steps out of the car with his father, he sticks some gum onto the Administrator's face despite how kind he was being to him. He then manages to trip on the red carpet laid out for his father, and the Warden immediately looks to find the poor fool who laid out the carpet. The Administrator promptly blames a random prisoner, at which point the Warden gouges out one of his eyes with his cane. Manabu's gluttony is proven beyond him just being fat. When in the Warden's office discussing what went on while they were both on vacation in Hawaii, he can be seen drinking from a pair of glasses with two straws simultaneously. Later, when watching Kitamakura beat up Riki-Oh and some blood gets knocked on his face from the fight, he licks up some of it because he is that obsessing with eating. He is so large and fat that he is significantly bigger than his father, though this is also due to the Warden being very small in stature when he's in his normal form. Manabu is last seen when the Warden orders Riki-Oh to be buried alive. He helps the others with this and enjoys the spectacle, throwing in a shovel of dirt along with everyone else and laughing at Riki-Oh. He presumably was taken back to the Warden's house after this, as he is not seen again and there is nothing to imply he is dead. Given how spoiled he is and lacking in any basic critical thinking or social skills, he would be heavily crippled by the death of his father and it's doubtful he would be able to function very well, especially since it is unknown if he actually still has a mother or not. Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky Manabu has the most expanded role of any character within the live action film, though his name is never stated and he is simply credited as the Warden's son. While he is no longer taller than his father, the actor chosen to play him is so large that he is more likely than not an adult or older teenager, making the actions of his character even more pathetic than before. He wears a couple of Halloween pins on his jacket, presumably being a fan of the holiday due to all the candy he can get. He has actual dialogue in The Story of Ricky, and in the English dub, the voice given to him is uncharacteristically young for hilarious contrast with his actor. While his voice is too young, the pathetic and childish nature of the voice comes across very, very accurate. When Manabu first gets out of the car, he doesn't stop at just sticking gum on the Administrator's face, but outright shoves him away, showing how inconsiderate he is of others. When in the Warden's office, a pair of drinks isn't enough for him, as he is also seen eating some licorice. When Kitamakura (Tarzan in the dub) is seen beating up Riki-Oh, Manabu enjoys it even more and gets up in front of the cage. He starts counting each and every punch Kitamakura lands on Riki-oh, counting with his fingers because he is apparently so stupid he struggles to count to six. Manabu more enthusiastically assists with burying Riki-Oh, kicking in tons of dirt on him to help bury him as sarcastically saying "good luck". When it comes time to take Riki-Oh out from underground, the Warden comments he "must be a superhero" to still be alive while under there. This prompts Manabu to sarcastically do some martial arts poses as uttering gibberish, mocking the idea that he could be one. Manabu is in the kitchen with the Warden before the final fight scene. When the Warden is deciding how much food the prisoners get to eat, he is constantly trying to eat the food of the prisoners and pouts when he's not allowed to eat it all. One prisoner sees this and compares the Warden's son to a dog, saying that "he eats like a king and even his dog gets a big juicy steak." The Warden throws the prisoner in the meat grinder in response for him daring to say such a thing. Manabu watches the Warden's minions fight Riki-Oh when he arrives, but the Warden has him taken away to safety before the final fight, probably not wanting his son to see his ultimate form. manabu.png|Manabu's first appearance manabutrips.png|Manabu trips, which costs a prisoner his eye manabu2glasses.png|Manabu drinks from a pair of glasses at the same time manabucowering.png|Manabu cowers behind his short elderly father manabushovel.png|Manabu shovels in some dirt to help bury Riki-Oh manabumovie.png|Manabu in the movie manabushove.png|Manabu shoves Administrator Sugiyama manabutrip.png|Manabu trips due to a prisoner's incompetence manabuonwardensleg.png|Manabu goes crying to his father manabufoodanddrinks.png|Manabu with his licorice manabucounting.png|Manabu counts Kitamakura's punches manabukickdirt.png|Manabu kicks dirt on Riki-Oh manabusuperhero.png|Manabu does his best Riki-Oh impression manabupouting.png|Manabu whines that he can't eat all of the prisoners' food Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Surviving Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky